A New Life
by hej78462
Summary: Beckett finds out that she's pregnant. What will she do? I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

_3__rd__ of March 2014_

Kate didn't feel good. She woke up in their bed. It was 4 am in the morning but she couldn't sleep anymore, not that she wanted to. All she wanted was ice cream, which was very weird because it was this early. She had a little idea of what might have happened to her.

Next to her was Castle fast asleep. Last night had been a lot of fun. Alexis and her boyfriend through a little more than a year, Max, had visited them. For dinner they had visited Remy's, which were Castles and her own favorite place to eat. After they returned to the loft, they'd been playing guitar-hero and watched movies all night.

Alexis and Max had left around midnight. They had just moved in together a month ago and Alexis was beyond happy. Her face lit up every time she looked at Max. Yeah she was in love, Kate could tell. And she was happy for her. If anyone deserved to be happy, Alexis was the one.

She wanted to get out of bed to make some coffee, and turned to look at Castle. Oh, his face was the cutest when he was sleeping. It looked so natural and peaceful. She wanted to kiss him but at the same time didn't want to wake him. She got up and put her robe on.

As she got into the kitchen she started making coffee. She looked through the drawers and found some bread. With a slice of bread in one hand and her coffee in the other she went to sit in the couch. On the table was the very first Nikki Heat book, Heat Wave. She opened and smiled at she looked at the dedication. _'To the extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12th'. _She remembered the first time she read these words at his book party. She felt like their relationship had developed so much since then. It had off course but the thought was kind of strange.

Suddenly her stomach rumbled. She ran to the bathroom and threw up the bread she just ate. She got up from the floor to the sink, drank some water, and then splashed some to her face. Fast, she decided not to tell Castle about this. There was no reason to worry him. It was now 4:30 am and still way too early to get up. She returned to the living room and lay on the couch. She decided to read a little, but felt to tired and fell asleep instead.

When she woke up again, Castle was sitting next to her on the floor. His extremely blue eyes looked concerned as he looked at her. "Why are you sleeping out here darling?" he asked her. "Oh no reason" she answered "I don't know actually, perhaps I was sleepwalking". Castle smiled at her. "You hungry?" he asked. "Not that much" she answered. Actually she was starving, but food was the last thing she wanted right now. It was almost eight am, and she really wanted to visit Lanie at the morgue.

She took a quick shower and found some clothes. She got on her make-up in no time and was ready to leave the loft at 8:30. "Where are you going?" Castle asked her, still sleepy with his pajama on. "I'm just visiting Lanie at the morgue. Didn't I tell you that? Sorry." She replied. "That's okay, see you soon" he said. "Yeah see you." She left and had almost reached the elevator as she realized that she forgot something. The door opened and she looked at Castle who was reading the paper in their kitchen. "Hey Castle?" she asked. "Yeah?" he looked at her, confused. "You know I love you, right?" she asked. He smiled. "I know. I love you too." He said, looking back at the paper.

She went into the kitchen and closed the paper. He looked at her and she smiled. She moved her fingers to his eyes and closed them gently. Then her fingers traced his nose. Right between his nose and his mouth she stopped for a while. She moved them to his mouth. Soon, she replaced her fingers with her mouth. She kissed him slow and tender. His lips were so soft and she gently but his lower lip. His tongue came to her lips and she opened her mouth. Their tongues were playing with each other and they both smiled as she pulled away.

"Okay, gotta go" she said with a low voice. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Lanie can wait an hour or two". "Sorry, but keep this in your mind until I return." She said with a laugh. Then she exited the loft to the sound of his little laugh. God, she was so madly in love with this man.

When she entered the morgue, the smile was still on her lips. "Writerboy huh?" Lanie asked her with a knowing glare. Kate blushed. It was kind of embarrassing that she was still doing that, but she couldn't help it. "Yeah it is. I'm so happy Lanie, I can't even stop it" she said. "Girlfriend I'm so happy for you two. Not only because of all the money I made when you finally got together." She answered with a huge grin. "Well I'm glad that our love is making a difference. But that's not why I'm here. This morning when I woke up, I threw up" Kate said. "It's not the first time. My period is also late. I think I might be pregnant " she said. "Wow! Do you want me to take a blood test, sweety?" Lanie asked. "Yes please" Kate answered.

Fifteen minutes later, the two girlfriends were hugging each other. Kate had tears in her eyes. She was pregnant with her and Castle's baby. The feeling was overwhelming for her. Lanie was extremely happy for her friend; she knew how much she wanted to be a mom. "Well, I better go to the hospital to see a doctor to tell me how far I am." Kate said. "Yeah you do that, and text me what he says" Lanie answered.

When she was in her car on her way home she felt ecstatic. She was a month pregnant. In her mind she'd known that she was, but were scared to deal with it earlier. The morning sickness had started three weeks ago, and already at that time she'd been thinking about it. She couldn't wait to tell Castle.

When she got home, Castle was making her lunch. He smiled when he saw her, and she walked to the table giving him a kiss. He put his arms around her waist and squeezed her in. "Castle?" she asked. "Yeah?" he answered. "Do you have any big plans in about eight months?" she asked. "Uh I don't know, why are you asking about that?" he asked her. "Well. I went to see my doctor today." She looked at him "Castle I'm pregnant." She said. "Oh my God that's amazing Kate!" he told her. "I'm so happy."

They had their lunch and decided to take a walk in the park enjoying each other's company. As they were out there in the cold holding hands Kate was feeling a happiness that she didn't know she could feel.  
Castle stopped her and kissed her deeply. "You know that I will support you in any way I can, right?" he asked her. "Off course" she answered him honestly. She kissed him and they started walking again.


	2. Chapter 2

_7__th__ of May 2014_

This was their first doctor's appointment. Kate's stomach was showing a little, but no one had noticed it yet. She was good at picking out clothes that were loose and casual. They were waiting for their turn and were very excited. The doctor came out of the door. "Kate Beckett" he called. Kate got up and taking Castle's hand they followed the doctor through the door.

As she lay there, pregnant, with Castle by her side her eyes were filled with tears. Castle noticed. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked her. "Nothing it's just… I've always imagined that my mom would be thrilled when she found out that I was pregnant" she explained. "I know. It must be hard on you. But you know that there are a lot of people supporting you, right?" he asked. "I know. Thanks Rick" she said. "Always". She was happy that he was so serious about this it made her feel secure.

The doctor entered the room again. She was being scanned. Soon, the sound of a heartbeat was all in the room. It sounded as it was quick and a bit irregular. "Oh!" the doctor exclaimed. "What? What's wrong?" Rick asked him. "Well if you look at the picture you will see one baby's head here" he pointed at the screen "and one here. Mister Castle, Miss Beckett it looks like you're having twins!"

In the car home they were singing along to the song playing in the radio. _Carry on_ by Fun were one of Kate's favorite songs.

_"If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone. Carry on. May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground. Carry on."_

She looked at Castle. The music was loud and his eyes were closed. He looked adorable. With a smile on her face she took one of his hands and started singing again.

They got to the loft and Kate started making coffee for them. Castle went into his office to get something. She looked at her stomach. Twins. In six months she would be holding their twins in her arms. She really couldn't wait. Castle got into the kitchen again and hugged her. He kissed her softly and smiled while looking into her eyes. She had been lost in his blue eyes many times before, and he had been lost on her light brown.

He let her go and she started pouring coffee in their cups. No caffeine for her off course. She turned around and looked down. Castle was on one knee with a little, turquoise box in his right hand. "Kate. I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. That I get to see you, kiss you and to love you every day makes me extremely happy. You are an extraordinary woman, and I would love if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. Cause I love you Kate, always. Will you marry me?" She couldn't see through her tears. She was speechless. She looked at the love of her life and his eyes were tear-filled as well. "Yes off course I will" she whispered. He opened the box and she gasped as she saw the ring. It was a simple silver ring. It had one big diamond on it and the word 'Always' engraved inside it. He got up and put it on her left ring finger. She smiled while leaning in to kiss him. "I love you too" she whispered against his lips.

Later that day she went to see Lanie at the morgue. She was going to surprise her best friend and tell her the happy news. It was almost 5 pm so Lanie was probably just finishing up.

As Kate walked through the door she was surprised. The sight that met her was unexpected. Lanie's arms were wrapped around a guy and she was definitely kissing him. His skin were brown He was facing the other way but Kate could tell who it was. As she let out a surprised gasp, both Lanie and Esposito looked at her. He had her lipstick all over his face and Lanie's head were dark red. Esposito cleared his throat passed by Kate and quickly left the room. Kate's face was covered with a huge smile as she looked at Lanie with questions all over her face.

"I thought you two were sooo over?" she asked still with the smile on her face. "I don't wanna talk about what you just saw." Lanie said. "Oh you have to girl, I deserve it. I've been rooting for you two the entire time." She replied. "No no. I don't get to know anything about you and Writerboy! Perhaps another time I'm kindda busy right now." Lanie said. "Well what on earth could you be up to my friend?" Kate asked sarcastically. She knew Lanie had plans with Esposito, kissing was their way to prepare. "I do have something to share with you" she said, waving her left hand. Lanie's eyes widened when she saw the ring on her finger. "Oh that's gorgeous Kate!" she said gaping "That's about time" she added. "Yeah it's pretty great. But that's not all. We had a doctor's appointment today. It's twins Lanie. Can you believe it?" she asked Lanie. They hugged each other. "I'm so happy for you two" Lanie told her.

"Might be a good time to tell you something as well." She added. Kate looked at her best friend with questions in her eyes. "I'm pregnant too." She said. "Three weeks.". "Oh my God Lanie that's amazing!" she almost yelled. "Yeah it's pretty great. You're probably wondering whos it is." She asked. Kate nodded. "Javi. That's why he was here before. We're having dinner later to celebrate." She said. "But Lanie! You're gonna have to tell me something. When the hell did you two start seeing each other again?" she asked her. "Well to be honest with you, we never actually stopped." Lanie replied with a huge smile.

When Kate got back home, Castle had made her dinner. As they ate they were holding hands and sending smiles. So happy, both of them. "Guess what I saw today?" Kate asked him. "What?" he asked. "Lanie and Esposito. Kissing." She added with a smile. "What? Are you serious?" he asked her. "Yep. And there's more. She's pregnant." She said. "Oh that's so great for them!" Castle exclaimed. "Do you remember the time in the elevator?" he asked, and they both started laughing. She remembered.

_They had managed to keep their relationship secret except Lanie, Ryan and Esposito for about 4 months. _

_One morning they had gone to the prescient together and in the elevator she'd grabbed him and started kissing him. They had been so caught up in the moment, they didn't even notice when the elevator stopped. _

_As the doors opened, they were still pressed up against the wall, and the doors opened with Victoria Gates standing right outside. With a surprised look on her face she'd ordered them into her office._

_"What the hell are you two doing?!" Gates asked the both of them. Castle started some crazy story about something around her mouth that he wanted to remove. "Mister Castle, I don't find that funny at all." Gates had told him. _

_Afterwards they'd been forced to tell her the truth. "Castle and I have been dating for the past 4 months." Kate had told her. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised" Gates had said. "But if you two can't keep it professional in my prescient, Castle is out. I should have kicked you out by know, Mister Castle, but I know that you're good help for detective Beckett." She added. "Off course sir." They had said. On their way out they heard Gates shout "I'm happy for you two". They had smiled to each other and were glad that they had her 'blessing'.  
There hadn't been problems with their relationship since._

"Wow that was extremely embarrassing now that I think about it" Kate said. "I don't think it's that bad." Castle said "But it's a real shame I can't do this at the prescient." He leaned in and their lips were connected. Kate smiled. "Well, I think she's been loosening up about us since she found out I was pregnant." She said. "I think you might be right about that" he said. "She might even bring you flowers after you've been giving birth to them" he said jokingly as he touched her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

17th of September 2014

Kate woke up at 4 am. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Seven months pregnant and her stomach felt huge. In the kitchen she found a bottle of water and drank it all. God she just wanted to have her kids now. She couldn't wait till they were born. Not that she hadn't enjoyed being pregnant, it was great but she felt so helpless. People were looking nervously at her almost out of nothing.

Castle had been great. He knew exactly what she wanted all the time and he was willing to do anything for her. One day, she had had a craving for brownie ice cream and all they had were chocolate. So he had ran off to a 24/7 store at 2 am in the morning to get it for her. When he got home they ate it all and went to bed, both exhausted.

She was still working but her maternity leave started in two weeks. Gates had told her not to go into the field since she and Castle had told her that she was pregnant. Since then, she'd been in on the theorizing, a few interrogations and a lot of paperwork. She was actually kind of exited to leave, she felt like she was just taking everybody's time and patience. Plus, she'd been having a lot of mood swings; she had suddenly bursted into tears more than once over something that didn't even matter.

She got back into the bedroom and stopped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was messy and she was wearing one of Castle's T-shirts that had _Frankie says relax_ printed on it in different colors. She smiled as she remembered that he'd gotten it from Alexis as a joke one time when he was writing. She lifted the shirt and looked at her stomach. It was hard to believe that she was carrying two babies. They didn't know the sexes; both wanted it to be a surprise.

She shivered as she felt arms around her waist. His arms. "Morning beautiful" he said, kissing her cheek from behind. "Hi. I just…" she started. "I was on my way back to bed" she said. He turned her around and kissed her mouth. "I was just getting up, I'm extremely hungry" he said. "Want me to make you breakfast?" she asked him "I'll help." He said, stealing another kiss. She held him close and kissed him slower and deeper. When they pulled apart he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"So what would you like?" he asked her. She smiled at him. He was so thoughtful getting up at 4:30 am just to make her breakfast. Her fiancé was definitely the best. "Um. How about some French toast?" she asked. "French toast it is!" he exclaimed and found the bread.

They ate their food quick and suddenly Kate felt tired. After all it was only 5 am in the morning. "You wanna go back to bed?" she asked him. "I would love to!" he said and yawned. They got into bed. She cuddled up against him and he put his arms around her. Soon, they were both sleeping.

They woke again when they heard knocking on their door. It was 10:30 am. She looked at him and whispered "I got it." She got out of bed and pulled back into her pajamas. Rubbing her eyes to make the sleepiness disappear, she entered the kitchen. She opened the door and saw the redhead holding a brown bag with food. "Alexis! Hi." She said, pulling her in for a hug. "Hi Kate. I was in the neighborhood and I figured it has been a while." She got in the door handed Kate the food and got out of her jacket. "How are you doing?" she asked Kate. "I'm fine. A little morning sickness, that's all" she answered. "Alexis!" Castle got out of the bedroom and Alexis ran to him, hugging him and received a kiss in the hair. "Hi Dad. I grabbed some breakfast on my way in. You want some?" she asked him. "Yeah, that sounds good." He said.

They sat down and ate, Alexis was telling about her college life and her life with Max at their apartment. It was actually kind of odd that they had it, cause they spend most of their time at college. It was obvious that she'd missed them; she kept smiling while telling her stories. She had been very happy when she found out Kate was pregnant. They had had dinner with both her and Max when they told them, and she'd been hugging and kissing them the rest of the night.

When Alexis left, they decided to get dressed and go to the prescient. They were both bored and had already spent the previous day watching movies.

They got there and both Ryan and Esposito were in. Esposito had been beyond happy since Lanie got pregnant. She had too. Ryan were talking to Jenny, their 8 month old girl Alice O'Malley-Ryan had been sick for the past two days. "Yes honey, I'll be home at 4." Ryan said. "I love you too." He added and hung up. "How's she doing?" Kate asked him. "She's getting better, so that's good." Ryan answered. Kate smiled "Well that's good. Busy day?" she asked. "Not really. All we have is a bunch of paperwork. You're welcome to help" Esposito told them. "My friend, that's why we're here" Castle said with a smile.

They had not been doing paperwork for more than two minutes when Gates came to the desk. "Detective Beckett, Mister Castle, I thought you two had the day of?" she asked them. "We did, but we wanted to come and help if that's okay Sir?" Kate asked. "Yes off course, but you have to promise me to watch out for those two." She said while pointing towards Kate's stomach. Kate smiled and nodded. She liked the concerned version of her Captain.

They finished at 15:45 and decided to go get a cup of coffee. Ryan had to go home, but Esposito and Lanie came. They got into a coffee shop and spent the afternoon talking with their friends. They decided to have dinner the four of them. It had been a while since they were socializing outside their work. They had called Ryan, him and Jenny were on their way with Alice who was a lot better.

They went to Remy's for burgers and milkshakes and had a really great time. Kate sat at the table, looking around to the people that were her best friends – she was lucky! Esposito were joking about their future children dating each other so the entire group would be one big family. "But we already are" Castle answered and everyone at the table laughed.

"Guys, I'm really tired, I think we're gonna head home" Kate announced around ten o'clock. "Yeah we're gonna do that too." The others said. Ryan and Jenny had their house a little outside the city, it was great with a lot of space to a lot of kids, while Lanie and Esposito still had an apartment each. Kate doubted that Esposito left Lanie's apartment much, but that wasn't her business.

When they got back to the loft, Kate went to the bedroom and threw herself on the bed. "Don't you want to get changed and so?" Castle asked her. "Be right there" she said with her eyes closed. He came to the bed and picked her up in her arms. He carried her to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. In the bedroom he laid her on their bed and softly pulled of her pants. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Now what are you doing removing my pants, Mister Castle?" she asked him. "Just getting ready to go to sleep" he said as serious as possible but his face cracked up in a smile when she dragged him into the bed.

He kissed her deeply and they undressed each other slowly. "I love you" she whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe softly. "I love you too" he said moaning. His hands were running across her skin on the back teasing her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

'Oh no!' she thought as she felt the tears in her eyes. Her hormones were going crazy. Off course, Castle noticed. "Kate, what's wrong?" he asked her. "It's nothing. Really. It's the combination of being pregnant and being loved at the same time, I think." She answered with a shy smile. Because she knew he loved her. He showed her every day in so many ways. She tried to do the same; she didn't want him to have doubts in her love for him. "Kate, darling it's okay. I love you. My love to you is endless." He whispered in her ear before kissing her behind it. "I love you too Rick" she said as she rolled them over and snuggled to his side.

_Author's note: I don't think this chapter is as good as the others, but thank you for reading!  
Reviews are always welcome.  
M.N._


	4. Chapter 4

11th of November 2014

They were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. They just ate and were relaxing. She had really enjoyed her maternity leave. Every day they spent cuddling walking in the park and doing nothing. Every day it seemed like her stomach was getting bigger and Castle loved it. He was like a little kid (or just himself) when it came to the unborn twins.

After half an hour she heard a little snoring sound from him. She looked at him and smiled as she saw his sleeping face. She had to really hold herself back from kissing his lips, which were slightly separated. Instead, she started on top of his head, kissing his forehead, his closed eyes, his nose and then, to tease him, his chin. He surprised her when he grabbed his face and started kissing her mouth. They kissed until they were out of air and got back to their movie.

She froze when she felt it. Between her legs were wet and she knew what had happened. "Castle!" she whispered. "What is it?" he asked, clearly concerned. "My water just broke. I'm going into labor." She announced. "Oh my god Kate, that's great!" he exclaimed. He quickly got up and went to their bedroom. They had had their bag for the hospital ready for the past two weeks; the doctors had told them that twins were often born too early.

He called a cab while Kate got dressed. When they were standing in front of the door, ready to go, he stopped her. "Hey you can do this" he told her. "Off course I can Castle. I kick criminal's asses for a living, how hard can it be?" she asked with a huge smile. She was so excited and nervous. "God I love you!" he whispered in her ear. "I know. Let's go." She said before kissing him and opening the door.

They got to the hospital at 5 pm and Kate got dressed in hospital clothes. She felt stupid and ugly, but Castle kept convincing her that she was the most beautiful women on earth. The way he said it made her believe him. At least he thought so, and that was all that mattered to her. She got a room and was told to wait there until the doctor came. The contractions weren't that bad after all, she'd imagined them worse.

Their doctor entered the room. "Hello Rick and Kate. In a few hours, hopefully, you will have your babies. Are you ready?" he asked them. Castle nodded slowly while watching Kate. "As ready I ever will be" she told him. Castle took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him, lovingly.

After a few hours her contractions were a lot worse and she was exhausted already. Castle was there for her, getting her whatever she needed and comforting her. He sat down beside her bed. "Hey Kate, if you're tired, you should get some sleep and rest. I'll be here when you wake up" he promised her. "Thanks Rick" she said, her eyes were already closed.

The nap was restless. Every ten minutes she woke up again. After a while of that, she didn't want to try anymore. "Kate?" Castle was still beside her bed. "Yeah?" she asked. "Is it okay with you if I go and call Alexis real quick?" he asked her. "Honey I thought you already did that. Off course!". He got up and kissed her forehead. "It won't take long." He promised.

He got into the room again followed by the doctor. He checked Kate. "Kate, I think you're ready to give birth." He exclaimed. Kate smiled. "Yeah I think so too!" she said. It was just around midnight and she didn't feel nearly as tired as she did minutes before.

A lot of more doctors got into the room and started to get ready.

After two hours of screaming and crying, she was pushing and she heard the cry of their baby. She looked at Castle, who was petrified looking at the baby. The doctor spoke to them "Rick and Kate. It's a girl!" he said. Kate had tears in her eyes and Castle was speechless. A few minutes later, the other baby was born. "There's another girl!" the doctor announced.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in her bed. Each had a baby girl in their arms. They were beautiful and looked exactly the same. Plenty of brown hair and eyes just as blue as their father's. They were the exact same size, 50 cm and weighed 6, 2 pounds each. The only difference was that one of them was wearing a pink hat, and the other one a purple. She leaned in and gave him a long slow kiss.

Kate was extremely tired, but she didn't want to sleep at that moment. She didn't want to sleep ever again, as long as she could look at her children. Castle was happy. As she looked at him, a tear fell to his cheek. He looked at her and took her hand. "Alexis and mother will be here in half an hour, and I called your dad, he'll be here first thing in the morning, is that okay?" he asked her. "That sounds great." She said. "You wanna switch?" she asked him. "Off course" he said.

They sat for a while just looking lovingly at their babies and each other. "So…" Castle started. "Any ideas for names?" he asked. "I have one name that I love, but if you don't…" he started. "No, please, what is it, Castle?" she asked. "Well, I've always loved the name Molly." He said a little shy. "Molly! Castle, I love that name!" she said and kissed him. "Okay" he said. "You decide the other name." he said. "Okay. She told him. "Ever since I was a kid I've wanted to name my baby Emma." She said. "Even if it's a boy?" he asked and winked at her. She gave him her death-glare. "Kate, I'm kidding! Emma is an amazing name." he assured her. "So this is Emma and Molly, only, who's who?" he asked. Kate looked at the little girl she was holding. She had the pink hat. "I think this is Molly. Doesn't yours look like an Emma to you?" she asked with a smile looking at the baby with the purple hat. "Why detective Beckett, I'm pretty sure she does!" he said happily.

When Alexis entered the door, her eyes widened as she saw her dad and his fiancé, each with a baby in their arms. She got to the bed and hugged them both. "Oh they're so cute!" she exclaimed as she put a big vase with flowers on the table next to the bed. "Indeed they are" Castle said, looking at Kate, eyes filled with love. "In my arms I have Emma Beckett Castle. She was born on November 12th at 2:20 a.m." The little girl had a purple hat on her head. "And here is Molly Beckett Castle, born on November 12th at 2:13 a.m." Kate told Alexis while looking at the little girl with the pink hat. "You guys did an amazing job with these two" Alexis told them with a smile while taking a picture with her phone.

Just in that moment, Martha walked in the door. "Oh darlings congratulations!" she said while walking towards the bed. Both Rick and Kate received a huge hug from Martha who couldn't stop smiling. She places a bow of chocolate next to Alexis' flowers. "Mother, this is Molly Castle and Kate is holding Emma Castle." Rick told her. Then he looked at both Alexis and Martha. "You wanna hold them?" he asked. "Yeah!" they said at the same time. Rick handed Emma to his mother and Alexis got to hold Molly. "I don't think I've ever seen babies this cute" Alexis told them. "Well Pumpkin, you weren't that bad as a baby" Rick said to her with a huge smile.

When Martha and Alexis left, Kate was told to try and breastfeed the babies. She got a pillow and put one baby on one side of it and another on the other side. It wasn't hard and soon, the twins were eating. Castle sat in a chair just watching. He'd never been this happy. He had a family with the woman he loved, three beautiful daughters and a wedding with this gorgeous woman coming up. It was 4 a.m. in the morning, but he didn't want to sleep away from this moment. He was so lucky. Kate's eyes were closing and she yawned. "Rick, I'm exhausted. Do you think we can have someone take the girls so we can sleep a bit?" she asked him. "Off course" he said. "I'm gonna go find a nurse who can take care of them." He told her. When he returned to the room, Kate was asleep. One of the nurses woke her up gently. Kate kissed each girls head and the two nurses took the twins.

Castle settled in his chair, prepared for a short night's sleep. "What are you doing?" Kate asked him. "Uhm… I thought I'd sleep for a while." He told her. "Rick, get into this bed immediately." Kate said whit a serious face and a smile in her eyes. He got to the bed and she snuggled into the space between his jaw and his collarbone. "I love you Rick, thanks for all your patience and support." She whispered to his ear. "I love you too Kate. Always." He said. "Now get some sleep, were gonna have a long day tomorrow." He added, but she was already sleeping. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

_Thanks for reading  
Reviews are very welcome!  
M.N.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

12th of November 2014

The hospital was already busy when she woke up. She glanced quickly at the watch on the wall. 8:55 in the morning. 'Oh my God, why am I not sleeping?!' she though while yawning. Next to her was Castle, still asleep. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of having kids with him. Molly and Emma. Born on November 12th 2014. For at least the next 18 years or so they were going to have two girls, probably with a lot of energy (clearly from their father) on the loft. They were going to have to deal with their girls' birthdays, Christmases, friends, homework, hormones, boyfriends, parties and a lot more. She knew that, and she couldn't wait.

Castle blinked his eyes open to see her looking at him. He smiled lightly to her. "What?" he asked. "Nothing" she answered. "I just love you". "Well detective, I love you too". He smiled the smiled she loved; the one that was deep, sweet and honest. She leaned in and kissed him. Their tongues were playing with each other when they heard a soft knock on the door. A nurse walked into the room after they yelled 'Come in!'. "Good morning." She said. "Are you ready to feed the girls?" she asked Kate. "Any time. Will you get them for me?" Kate replied. "Sure. I'll be right back." She said and went out the door. Castle cupped her cheek and kissed her again.

The nurse got in their room with one of the babies and right behind her was another nurse with the other baby. Castle found the pillow and soon the babies were eating. Castle had called Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. Ryan would be bringing Jenny too, off course. They wouldn't be there at the same time, though. After the girls were finished eating, they sat with one each. Kate was holding Molly and while doing that, she admired her daughter's perfect little face. Her cheeks were chubby, all of her hair was very dark brown, her blue eyes closed, and her fingers were curled around her mothers. She looked at Castle holding Emma, a complete copy of Molly. She was also curling her hand around a finger, her father's.

Kate's own dad got there early in the morning to see his two first and only grandchildren. He brought them coffee and some fresh baked buns. They took them gratefully and suddenly realized that they hadn't had anything to eat for almost 24 hours. No wonder they were starving! Jim was stunned. "They look exactly like you, Katie. Your mother would have been so proud of you. Both of you" He told her. He found his wallet and took out a picture of Kate, just a few days old. And Kate had to admit, they really did. Except the blue eyes, their daughters really looked like her. Castle was thrilled about it. Imagine if the girls grew up to be as beautiful as their mother. He smiled at the thought.

Jim stayed for a while chatting about different things like memories from Kate's childhood, her pregnancy and just normal-day things in the time he was there he held both Molly and Emma and was about equally stunned about how gorgeous they were. After he left, it was already 11 a.m. Ryan, Jenny and Esposito were dropping by at noon, and they'd promised to bring lunch on their way. Rick and Kate decided to sleep a bit, and each with a baby girl in their arms, they fell asleep snuggled up next to each other.

They woke up to the sound of Molly's cry. "She's probably hungry Castle" she told him. "Yeah, I think Emma is too" he answered. He found the pillow and the two girls ate for a while. He found himself staring at her, but he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful that he found it hard to look away. She noticed it. "Castle, quit the staring, it's creepy!". She said it in a serious tone, but she had a gigantic smile on her face. "Make me" he said. She leaned over the babies and kissed his mouth.

At about 12:15 the boys and Jenny arrived. They had brought them lots of Chinese food and three big bouquets, one from the prescient, one from Ryan and Jenny and one from Espo and Lanie. "Congratulations you guys" they all said while hugging them. "So what's their name?" Espo asked them. "Well, I'm holding Molly" Kate said. "And Castle's got Emma" she added, receiving lots of 'aww's. While Kate was surrounded by flowers she told Jenny, who was holding Emma in her arms, about the birth while the boys were talking to Castle about something random on their case. "We really miss you two downtown!" Ryan exclaimed. He had Molly in his arms. "I kindda miss being at the prescient" Kate said with a smile. They all sat around the bed, except for Castle who was sitting next to her. They ate the food the others brought.

A knock on the door broke the talk. "Come in!" Kate yelled. She was more than surprised when she saw no other than Victoria Gates standing in the door. "May I come in?" she asked, seeming a little nervous in the situation. "Sure, off course" Castle said. In her hand was a little bag. She gave it to Kate, who opened it, and saw two presents. She gave one of them to Castle, and opened the other one herself. In hers was I tiny yellow romper suit that said 'Copy' and Castle was holding one that looked the same, only his said 'Paste'. Gates looked at Castle. "I was told that they looked exactly the same by your mother, so I thought I would show you guys how funny I can be." She said with a smile. Rick and Kate laughed and thanked her for the lovely thought. She pulled a chair to the bad and sat down.

"You know, it's not always easy to have twins." The captain said. "Mine are boys, but still" she added. All of the others in the room looked at her, surprised. This was the first time she talked about her private life. "Don't be so surprised at the thought of me having kids!" she said. "Now. Can I hold one?" she added looking at Ryan. He gave her Molly and her eyes went wide. "Oh she's so cute! Which one of them is she?" she asked looking at the baby. "That would be Molly, and Jenny is holding Emma." Kate told her. She loved the two names and she thought it had been fun agreeing on them. She'd expected it to be harder.

The Captain stayed with them to have some of the Chinese food. She was nothing like she used to be at the prescient. Here she was caring, funny and most of all she was totally absorbed by the babies. She couldn't tear her eyes from them. Kate smiled a little she liked seeing her like this. "Well, Detectives, we better head back to work, don't ya think?" Gates asked the boys. "Sure cap" Ryan said. "Thank you for letting me see them, Beckett. Oh and you too Castle" She said with a smirk, and with that she walked out the door. Ryan took Jenny's hand after hugging Rick and Kate and then followed his captain. Espo hugged them and soon, he too, was out the door.

It was now 14:00 and Kate wanted most of all to go back to the loft. The nurse came into the room and Rick and Kate got to chance the babies' diapers. Until then, it had just been the nurses who took care of it. "So when can I go back home?" she asked the nurse. Castle couldn't help but smile. He knew he'd been living with Kate for a long time, his heart always pumped a little quicker when she called the loft 'home'. "Well, since this is your first birth, and it twins, we have to keep you in here until at least tomorrow. That's the safest for you and the babies." She told her. "Hmm okay then." Kate answered. They finished the diapers and the nurse left them with their babies.

She couldn't believe how long time she'd spent sitting there, looking at her daughter. First the little girl in her arms, then the one right next to her in Castles. She leant in and kissed him softly. She couldn't help it; this feeling was completely new to her. She felt complete now. Although she couldn't wait till the wedding. They'd decided to wait until the babies were born and after that, a bit more so they would be a little older.

Lanie was the last one of their guests. She had finished work at 4 pm and now she couldn't wait to go to that hospital and see those two girls. She got into the room and her tears almost welled up as she saw Kate kissing Castle lightly. She had some hormones too. Six and a half month pregnant, what was she supposed to do? Javi hadn't been as he usually was. He was always helping her and not teasing her as much. She enjoyed it, but she felt helpless.

Lanie gasped as she reached the bed. The two babies were amazing. The boys had told her that, but they hadn't at all described in wich way. Kate and Castle was glowing. They looked tired, off course, but so happy! "You guys…" Lanie begun. "I know" Castle said, leaning down to kiss the top of his daughters head. "Lanie, meet Emma Castle" Kate said looking at the baby in her arms "And Molly Castle" she looked at the other little girl. Without more words, she gave Lanie the baby that rested in her arms. Lanie was shocked and tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you. They are incredible!" she chocked out. They sat for a while and then Lanie had to leave. She was exhausted, she'd been working since 6 am, so she needed to get back to Javi's and get some sleep.

The evening went by quick; Kate fed the girls one last time, before the nurses took them to get some sleep. Castle joined her in the bed, she kissed him slowly, and soon the two of them were sleeping as well.

_Author's note: Thanks for reading, please review!  
M.N. _


	6. Chapter 6

The 17th of November 2014

Kate woke up at 5 am. A cry was heard from the little crib. She got up and looked down at her babies. Emma's little pajama was purple with orange dots, and next to her was Molly in a pink pajama with yellow stripes. God, she loved her little girls. Emma was the one who was crying; she was probably hungry, and Molly would wake up in about 5 minutes and be hungry too. That was normal for the two of them, first Emma eating, then Molly. Castle was also awake now; he was hugging her from behind. He placed a sweet kiss on her neck and afterwards behind her ear. "Happy Birthday darling" he whispered while she was trying to stop the baby's cry. "Thanks Castle." She whispered back. She turned around and gave him a sweet morning kiss.

Castle lifted the now awake Molly up in his arms and kissed her forehead while Kate was feeding Emma. They sat on the bed and admired their kids. Castle had a hard time believing the fact that he actually had two kids with Kate Beckett, the love of his life. He was so happy. Without her knowing it he'd invited their families, the boys and Lanie. They would be there at lunchtime and they would go out. Kate was done feeding Emma and she laid her down on the bed to take Molly from him. He immediately started playing with her, although he (and she!) was tired.

After a while, Kate finished Molly too, so she laid her beside her sister. Kate and Castle waited about 2 minutes until both girls were asleep. Then they took a baby each, and put them back in their crib. She was thrilled. This birthday was going to be great. All of her birthdays with Castle was great, but this one would be better, cause now she had her little girls too. And that itself was an amazing gift. "Do you want your gift now or after having breakfast?" he asked with a grin. "Uh, after breakfast" she answered "I'm extremely tired" she added. "That's okay" he replied, and with that he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under the covers of their huge bed.

They woke up again when the two girls woke at 7:30. It wasn't unusual for the twins to sleep this long, Kate thought it was nice. They did wake a few times during the night, but she didn't mind that much. She would do everything for her little girls. She got out of the bed and went to the closet to find an old shirt and some sweatpants. Castle was wearing his boxers and his 'Frankie say relax'-shirt. She loved that shirt. It made her realize two things: How ridiculously cute he was, and how badly she wanted to rip it off him, and take him back to bed.

They got the twins up and went to the kitchen. Castle was making her pancakes, her all-time favorite breakfast. He was really showing off in the kitchen, flipping the pancakes in the air, causing her to giggle. Of course he dropped one on the floor and they both cracked up laughing. When the pancakes were done, he put on syrup and poured her coffee. Then he went to sit next to her and grabbed Molly from her arms.

The twins, who were now 5 days old, had been showing their personalities. They looked exactly the same, but they were different. Emma was a very loud baby, and when she was loud, Molly became automatically loud too. Emma was always the one who ate first, showered first, or woke up first. They didn't really know why.

Castle started playing with Molly making funny noises and kissing her head with the brown hair. Kate, for the thousand time at least, adored Emma. She didn't understand how she could be so gorgeous. With that thought she leant in and kissed Castle. It was a quick one, but they both appreciated it. "I'm gonna go get your present now." He informed her. With Molly still in his arms, he went to the bedroom. Kate was still sitting with Emma, and she started eating her pancakes, wondering what he got her. He returned with a small bag in his hands. She blushed when he handed it to her and gave her and Emma a kiss on the forehead. He sat next to her, and took Emma from her arms.

She began reading the card in the bag.

_Dear Kate,_

_I want to wish you a very happy 35__th__ birthday._

_I can't explain how happy I am with you, and how much I appreciate you in my life._

_You need to know that I couldn't life without you. Ever. _

_Love, Rick._

_Oh, and probably Molly and Emma too, haha!_

She laughed a little at the last comment, and kissed him after reading the card. "Open the gifts!" he exclaimed when she pulled away. She chuckled. He was such a child. But she did as she was told.

She took the smaller present and started to open it. It was a little box. She opened it up and it had the most beautiful ring inside it. It was silver. It split into two, and then joined together again, before separation into two again. At the place it crossed was three small diamonds. She thought she knew what they were fore, but she had to be sure, so she send him a questioning look. "It symbolizes our three girls. I saw it the other day, and I had to buy it for you." He explained. She could feel the tears in her eyes. It was gorgeous. She put it on her right hand and admired it for a while. "Thank you" She whispered. "Always." Was his answer. "There's another one, you know." He added with a smirk. She smiled at him and picked up the other present.

She opened it and inside was a little bigger jewelry-box. She opened it, and gasped. Inside was a really nice silver bracelet with a silver and white marguerite on it. She really appreciated it. "Wow Castle I love it" she said. He leaned in to kiss her passionately, they almost forgot about the twins in their arms. Suddenly, they remembered them, and pulled apart. They smiled. Kate was surprised that he didn't have a billion presents for her. The past couple of years, she'd had at least 10, but those were smaller gifts, so she forgot about it.

Castle had plenty of other presents for her, but he was gonna wait until later to give them to her. He knew she said she hated surprises and gifts and so on, but he couldn't help it. It was who he was. Alexis had been extremely spoiled, and Castle was happy she didn't turn out as one of those demanding teenagers. He smiled at the thought of his oldest daughter.

They finished eating breakfast and cleaned up the dishes. The twins were on the floor in a little playpen. They seemed to love to lay there and play with the shiny, noisy, funny things their parents had bought them. Kate was wearing her new bracelet and ring. She smiled every time she looked at the ring. He was so thoughtful. "Castle, I love you." She said. "I know" he smiled. She gave him half a 'look'. "I love you too" he added, quickly, and kissed her. They only pulled apart because they needed air. "We better start getting ready" he told her. She looked at him. "Oh, that's right, I've made plans for our lunch today" he said and smiled. She wanted to tell him that he was an ass for doing such a thing, but she couldn't concentrate when his blue eyes were looking into hers, so instead she leaned in and kissed him again.

"I'll take a quick shower then" she said. "Okay, see you in a bit" he said and winked. She smiled and went for another kiss before heading to the bedroom.

_AN: Here's the links to Kate's jewelry. Remove the spaces. _

_The bracelet: www .georgjensen dk/ daisy-armband-rhodineret -sterling-solv -med-hvid-emalje_

_The ring: www .21diamonds. dk/Online/ Diamantringe/ Caitlin-21Collection/ Diamant/Sterlings%C3% ? ringSize=111_

_I absolutely love this ring, and I immediately thought of it as her engagement ring, but figured that this was better. _

_Thank you for reading!_

_MN_

_Sorry for the wait. New year's, school, tests and all that!_


End file.
